A significant portion of the population cannot, or prefers not, to swallow medicaments or consumer health products whole. As an alternative, many consumers prefer to chew, rather than swallow, their dosage in the form of a chewable formulation. Chewable gelatin formulations can provide the consumer a chewable option for administering therapeutically active agents, i.e., agents that can be used to provide therapy, prophaylactically to prevent disease, or agents that otherwise promote good health.
There remains a need for chewable gelatin formulations that can be used to deliver therapeutically active agents that have an acceptable shelf life, and that possess a mouth feel favored by consumers.